The Story of Lance the Koopa
by SDragon01
Summary: A young koopa's life is changed as the place he calls home is attacked by unknown figures, and he has to start his travels to learn about his unknown past, meeting friends and having adventures few could dream of. Chapter 4 up. Rated T, but may change.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**The Story of Lance the Koopa**

**By SDragon01**

**Author's Note: Figured it was time for me to get back into the story typing here, and to start it off, i'm doing a new story, starring a new Koopa OC of mine! And before I forget, Mario, Koopa Troopas and others belong to Nintendo. I do however own the Koopa called Lance. Enjoy the opening chapter and don't worry, the other chapters will be longer!**

Chapter One: Discovery

Sounds of gun-fire were heard in the forest north of Koopa Village. A large truck is seen driving at high-speeds, avoiding bullets shot at it from a large Jeep behind them. The Driver of the truck grunted. "Damn it, we got to get rid of it before we get caught!" the driver shouted to his co-driver, who was a human, like the driver. The co-driver looked ahead and noticed something. "There's a turning up ahead by some cliffs! We can throw it down there, where it won't survive the fall!" the human shouted back. Soon enough, the truck took the turn, and as soon as it did, a small body was thrown over the cliffs. The jeep still chased the truck, unaware of what happened. But the humans in the truck would have no idea what would happen to the body...

Far below the cliffs, in another part of the forest, a old, but well fit koopa with a green shell was taking one of his morning walks. _'Ahh...nothing like a peaceful walk in the mornning, it does this old koopa some good' _he thought. Suddenly, he heard a loud russling sound behind him and looked sharply. His eyes went wide when he would see a ten year-old koopa in a bush, looking weak and out cold. What was the most surprising about the young koopa, was that his shell was light blue, something koopas don't have normally. _'Oh my goodness! what could of happen to this young one! I better take him back to my cottage!' _the old koopa thought to himself, quickly carrying the young koopa to the cottage...

Chapter End.


	2. Chapter 2: Lance the Koopa

****************

**Chapter 2: Lance the Koopa**

Author's note: Hi again! SDragon01 here. This Chapter is to mostly focus on Lance so that you can get a better understanding about him. Enjoy the chapter folks!

_****_

Two years had passed since that day...

"Lance! It's time to get up!" a voice called out from downstairs. In a bedroom upstairs, a light groan could be heard in a bed. A 12 year-old koopa slowly rubbed his eyes before opening them, showing they were blue. Lance let out a small yawn before getting out of bed. He put on a pair of light blue travel boots, which matched his shell, before going downstairs to the main room, where the old, but well fit koopa was making breakfast for the two of them. "Mornning Grandad!" Lance said cheerfully, taking a seat at the table. The old koopa smiled. After finding Lance two years ago, the light blue-shelled koopa has recovered in only a matter of days under the older one's care. Lance was infact the very name the old koopa had given before Lance had no memory of his past or real name. Over time, Lance had grown to calling the old koopa 'Grandad'. "Good mornning Lance, i'm glad you slept well" he said, handing out toast to him. Lance bites into it happily, having always like Grandad's toast. "Lance, when you're finished, could you go to Koopa Village and pick up a package for me? It's at the Village shop." Grandad asked. "Of course Grandad! leave it to me!" Lance said, taking another bite of his toast.

Lance soon stepped out of the cottage. He was now wearing a slightly torn scarf that was the same colour as his shell and boots. He also wore a single, fingerless glove on his right hand. This was what he normally wears everyday. The sun was shinning brightly. _'I better hurry and get to the village' _Lance thought, starting to run at a swift, but calm pace. Lance enjoyed going to the village often ever since Grandad had first taken him there. Lance had quickly became friends with many of the villagers and had often helpped them out. It always took about half an hour to reach the village whenever Lance went there alone. Normally, koopas around Lance's age wouldn't be alone in the forest, but Lance knew very well how to defend himself. He figured it was part of his unknown past, because one time, a group of goombas had tried to mug him and Grandad two months after the old koopa had found Lance. The young koopa didn't want the goombas to get away with it, and easily managed to beat them all. Since then, Lance was allowed to go to and from the village often. Soon, Lance would start to exit the forest, seeing the village comming into view. With a smile, he run towards the village.

-Koopa Village-

Lance entered the village square and looked around slowly. It seem the village was it's normal, busy self, seeing different koopas talking to eachother and doing other things. Kids were playing hide & seek, many of which Lance knew very well.

He gaze soon fell on the Village Shop, and he saw the shop owner outside, but with a worried and upset face. Confused, Lance ran over to check. "Oh, Lance? is that you?" the shop keeper began when he saw Lance. "Did old Dan sent you about the package? I'm sorry to say...that it and a few other items had been stolen last night..." he finished. "What?" Lance asked, shocked. "But who the heck would steal from you? you've done nothing wrong" Lance said. The shop keeper shakes his head. "I don't know...i woke up this mornning to find the back window broken and some of my stock gone, which included Dan's package. I found footsteps outside leading to the cave just to the east of the village. I only just came back here to ask for help." the koopa said. Lance nodded, deciding something. "If you can tell me how to get to the cave, i'll go and get your goods back for you" Lance bravely said. "You will?" the shop keeper asked. "I hate to ask you to do this, but i really could need it. Just follow the east path from the village and you should see it easily" he told Lance, before giving him a couple of Mushrooms, saying he could keep any that are left. Lance thanked him and quickly set off towards the cave, promising to recover the stolen goods.

Chapter End.


	3. Chapter 3: First Adventure

**Chapter 3: First adventure**

**Author's note: This I hope will be the Longest Chapter yet, but it also will be an important one. Please enjoy the chapter!**

After leaving the village, Lance followed the east path as the shop keeper told him. Along the way, Lance would easily fight off some Goombas and Koopa Troopas that tried to get in his way, but why some koopas were bad was something Lance wouldn't understand sometimes. After a short while, he hears voices up ahead and quickly takes cover behind some bushes. Taking a peek, he would see two mouse-like beings talking to each other by a cave. This had to be the Cave that Lance was looking for!

"I still don't understand why we couldn't just swipe the whole lot! Us Mousers could have easily done it!" the first one said. "Because you know it's more fun to rob a place more than once! Our Boss likes this sort of thing as well, and whatever the boss says, goes!" the second one laughed…before a light blue shell smashed into both of them hard. Both mousers were knocked flat and out cold as Lance poked his head, arms, legs and tail out of his shell again. _**'Those creeps…how could anyone be as low as this?'**_ Lance thought angrily. Whoever this boss of theirs was, it was clear someone had to teach the boss a lesson they'll never forget. With a determined look, Lance entered the cave.

Inside, Lance found out that there was a small network of passageways, as well as a few crates in different places of the cave. Lance checked all the crates he could find, some of which did have a couple of items or coins, most likely stolen from travellers and such. Soon he took a left…and soon heard what appeared to be crying. Confused, Lance followed the sound till he reached a room that had a few cages, and one had a mouser standing by it. Inside the cage was a small yoshi crying. The skin was orange and the spikes bright red. The small yoshi also wore a green sleeve-less jacket and boots a matching colour. The mouser was looking angry at the crying yoshi. "Will you shut up you little brat! Or do you want me to cut you up badly!" the mouser shouted in a threatening tone. Lance wasn't going to allow this abuse. "HEY! Pick on someone your own size you creep!" the young koopa shouted, causing the mouser to sharply turn around and see him. "Hey! Where'd you com-" he started to say before Lance smashed harshly into his face with a gloved fist. The Mouser collapsed on the spot as Lance took the key and unlocked the cage door, causing the yoshi to look up at him with his green eyes. "Are you alright? What's your name?" the light blue-shelled koopa asked. "I…I think so…my…my name is Jim…" the yoshi answered, trying to calm down. Lance helped Jim out of the cage. "Why are you here? Did those mousers kidnap you?" Lance asked Jim, who sniffed. "I didn't want…to be here…I was with my family when I wondered off…and got lost…before running into those mousers…they kidnapped me and took me here…I want my Mum and Dad!" Jim cried, bursting into tears again. "Whoa! Please, don't cry Jim!" Lance started to say, placing a hand on Jim's shoulder before continuing. "I'll help you find your parents, ok? And I'm going to teach the boss of these mousers a lesson for what they done, I promise!" Jim looked up at Lance, slowly stopping his tears. "R-really…? O-ok Lance…I trust you…!" the orange yoshi said. The two nodded and left the room quickly, Jim following close behind Lance. Going down the remaining passageways, Lance took out some mousers were tougher, and he had to eat one of the two mushrooms he had to keep his strength up. After about 10 minutes of looking, they soon found a steel door. Voices could be heard on the other side of it.

"Are you sure nothing is gonna go wrong Bro? I mean this isn't the first time your ideas went astray…" a koopa troopa in a yellow shell, wearing a bandana-like mask around his head asked. He was talking to another one in a bright green shell, wearing a green version of the yellow one's bandana around his own head. "Of course I am Bro! Even Red liked the idea! Don't you think it's time we pay koopa village and THAT koopa back for what happened in the fortress all those years ago?" the green one said. "That reminds me, where is Red and Black?" the yellow one asked. He got his answer when the two came from the back room. Red of course was wearing a red bandana around his head, while Black had a black one on. All of them wore dark green gloves. "What are you two talking about? You have to get ready for when someone does make it this far, like a certain koopa friend of Mario's?" Red said to remind them. "Red's right, this is why we're doing this" Black simply said. "Good, now that we're clear on that…" Red started to say, until the metal door opened so suddenly, it whacked all four koopas away and sent them crashing into a pile by the back room, all dizzy. Lance walked in, seeing what happened. "Eh…oops?" he said to himself, while Jim peeked in. Red was the first to stand and shake his head, before glaring at Lance. "HEY! What's the big idea dude! You're not who we wanted! And you completely killed the mood I was trying to set us in!" he said, fuming, before he realized something. "Hey, hold on! You're that Lance guy, aren't you? You're a friend of that koopa we want!" Red shouted. Lance folded his arms "Eh…aren't you all the Koopa Bros.? I was told you guys always cause some trouble…wait, you're the ones behind last night's robbery? How'd you get all those mousers to work with you? Better yet, where are the goods you stole from the village shop? Someone wants them back" he demanded of them. By this time the other Koopa Bros. were on their feet and had lined up behind Red, who was the leader. "Not a chance! Now you're gonna get a taste of what we have in store for our target!" Red shouted, before he and the other koopas shot at Lance with their own Shell Shots!

'_**Whoa! Move it Lance!' **_ Lance mentally shouted to himself in panic, diving to the side to dodge the 4 different coloured shells. Yellow quickly popped out of his and jumped after the young koopa with the intent of kicking him in the side, but Lance reacted just in time and grabbed Yellow's leg and spun a full 360 before letting go, causing Yellow to collide into Black who just popped out of his shell, knocking them back. Green tried his luck with another Shell Shot at Lance, but wished he hadn't when Lance managed to jump on top of the shell twice, the first stopping it before the second managed to send it back, this time colliding with Red and causing both of them to become dazed. Lance took to the attack with a Power Shell, smashing three of them…before Red managed to smash back with a lucky kick to counter. Lance yelped when he bashed into a wall and was forced to pop out again, only for Red to slam into the front with another Shell Shot. Lance gasped in pain, but was able to dodge Red's follow up attack and punch back with his gloved fist, knocking the red koopa bro off of him and quickly stood up. Red was getting annoyed. "You're tougher than you look dude! But enough is enough! Special Move time Bros.!" Red shouted, before he and his bros. stacked on top of one another, forming a tower of four koopas. They then spun around all at once, going faster and faster before speeding at Lance. The light-blue shelled koopa gave another yelp, barely jumping to the side again to avoid the attack, but quickly saw them able to bounce back and charged at him again. Lance braced himself for the incoming blow.

"NO! LANCE!" Jim shouted, fearing for his new friend's safety. Before he could move however, something blue zoomed past him, covered in a veil of wind! It collided into the Koopa Bros. before they could smash into Lance, causing the four to fall all over the place, completely dazed and shocked. Lance quickly looked at what saved him, and WHO he saw surprised him. A koopa was just poking his head, arms, legs and tail out of his blue shell. His skin was slighter darker, which meant he has a light tan. Around his neck was a red bandana scarf, and wore two matching colour wrist bands on both his arms. His boots matched his shell. "Lance! You alright?" the koopa asked, helping Lance up. "I am now! Thanks Kooper!" Lance answered back with a smile. Kooper was, put simply, Lance's first and best friend of the whole of Koopa Village after their very first meeting, which was the first time that his granddad took him to Koopa Village. Red groaned. "Grr…NOW Kooper shows up…just great…!" Yellow and the other koopa bros. groaned as they forced themselves up along with Red. Kooper looked at them with frown and sighed. "Red, don't you think this is getting nowhere? I'm getting tired of all this…What happened to the old days when we were kids?" Kooper said. Red just grunted and ordered his bros. to attack again, but Lance had enough and pulled out one of the items he found in the crates. "I was hoping to try to save this, but enough is enough!" he said, and with that, flung the item…which turned out to be a POW Block. The ground shakes greatly, before all four of the Koopa Bros. were knocked down hard, knocking all of them out cold. Afterwards, Lance easily found the stolen goods, including his granddad's package. Kooper also explained that he found out from the shop keeper what had happened and had quickly gave chase to help, which Lance was glad for greatly. Lance also told Kooper about Jim's problem as they made their way out. They soon exit the cave and were just starting to head back to the village, until they heard someone. "Jimmy! You're safe!" the voice called out, causing Jim and the two koopas to look behind them. An adult yoshi, that was orange like Jim, came running. "D-Dad! Dad!" Jim shouted, jumping into his father's arms crying. Lance couldn't help but smile. "Thank you for finding my son! I was worried we wouldn't see him again!" Jim's dad said. "I'm just glad you're together again" Lance said. Jim looked at Lance and smiled. "Lance…Thank you! We're friends from now on!" the small yoshi told Lance. Jim and his father thanked Lance again and said their good-byes before going back to their home. Lance and Kooper started their way back to Koopa Village. Little did Lance know that it would be the last time he would go to the village…and that it would be the last time he would go home.

Chapter end.


	4. Chapter 4: Old life burned down

**Chapter 4: Old life burned down**

**Author's note: I must admit this was sad to type as it's so soon, but it's a vital part to the story.**

By the time Lance and Kooper got back to the village, it was late in the afternoon, the sun slowly setting now. Having been gone much longer than he thought, Lance knew his granddad would be worried about him now. Kooper seemed to have picked up on that thought. "Why don't you go ahead with the package and let me take the goods back to the shop? I'm sure you'll want to put your granddad's mind at ease" Kooper told Lance. The young koopa nodded and thanked Kooper, dashing off up the forest path with the package in hand.

Lance ran along the path back, wanting to get home as soon as possible. He knew his granddad was going to be on the edge of his seat when Lance would tell him about his adventure and new friend. He had both an excited and worried face as he ran…which was soon turn to shock as gun fire rang out loudly ahead. Lance's body froze in fear, thoughts racing in his mind. _'W-what was…that came from…! Granddad!'_ Without another thought other than his granddad, Lance suddenly ran much faster to where he heard the shots. His fear became worse as he saw smoke up ahead, a lot of it. He turned the last corner of the forest path…and froze again in place and paled, his eyes widening.

The place where he called home and was raised for the past few years…it was burned down, still in flames. Hardly anything was left. "N-no…" Lance silently, before he saw someone on the ground close by…and felt his heart stop at who it was. "! GRANDDAD!" the young koopa screamed, running towards the body and kneeled down when he got there, shaking him. "Granddad! Granddad! Wake up! Please wake up!" At first, there was no answer, but then a cough came from the old koopa. "…L-Lance…is…is that you…? Thank the stars….you're ok…" he weakly said. Lance looked at him, tears forming in his eyes. "Granddad…w-what happened here…who did this to you!" he shouted, upset. The old koopa coughed again, this time with blood. "L-Lance…listen to me…I haven't got much…time left…" he said weakly. "N-no…please don't say that! W-we can get help and…" Lance started to say before the dying koopa cut across him. "Please…you must know…It's about your past…you must…look for…Men in military clothes…with…a crossed symbol…on their back…" he said, before coughing badly, before speaking more. "Also…that package…it's yours…a-augh…" The koopa stopped speaking and moving suddenly. "Granddad…? Granddad!" Lance shouted, shaking him, but it was no good. Tears flowed from his eyes, before he opened the package. Inside was a kind of travel pouch, one that would fit on his belt perfectly. There was also a note inside. He started reading it.

_Dear Lance, I'm sure you're wondering why this is for you. That is because I think you're old enough now to journey the world on your own. I know you want to know about your past, and so I want you to promise me that you'll find out someday and tell me about it. Even if we're not tied by blood, I am happy and proud to be your grandfather, and always will be. I wish you the best on your journey and hope you'll always think of me and the village._

_With all my love and caring, Dan Koopa._

Lance read it again, his whole body shaking. Then, without any warning, he screamed as loud as he could in agony.

Sometime later, Kooper was running along the same path madly. Not long after he gave the shop back all the missing items, he, and the rest of the village, had heard Lance's scream. He had wasted no time in rushing to the area. He was scared, and worried for his friend as he ran. _'I can't tell why Lance screamed…but I can just feel that something terrible has happened! I got to know if he's alright!' _he thought to himself. He soon turned the same last corner of the forest path, and stood there shocked. The cottage was fully burned down, reduced to ashes. Close by, was a small and simple grave that said: _Dan Koopa, Murdered, but will be avenged._ Kooper stared at the grave. _'No…this can't be…' _he thought, before shouting, calling out Lance's name. But Lance was nowhere to be seen or heard now. Kooper looked into the night sky, holding back his own tears. He suddenly started to run, away from the area, a final thought in his mind. _'Lance…wherever you are…I'll find you, even if it takes me years!'_

Of course, all he would need is one…


End file.
